This competing continuation application for a Cardiovascular Sciences Training Grant is an important component of the established cardiovascular research program at the University of Chicago. The long- term objective of this training program is to train pre- and post- doctoral MD and PhD fellows for independent basic research careers in cellular and molecular cardiovascular biology. This application is structured around the principle that a successful modern cardiovascular biology training program must o beyond the traditional boundaries of cardiac physiology and pharmacology to include diverse areas of basic molecular and cellular investigation; more specifically, studies of gene expression, transgenic models of human disease, novel methods of somatic gene therapy, and vascular and transplantation biology. Accordingly our training program is interdivisional and interdepartmental involving 17 training faculty from the departments of Medicine, Pathology, Pharmacology/Physiology, Immunology, and the HHMI. The cohesiveness of the training program derives from the fact that the preceptors are organized into four related collaborative groups with programmatic interests in (i) Gene Expression and gene therapy in the cardiovascular system, (ii) cellular and molecular electrophysiology, (iii) vascular biology, and (iv) transplantation biology. The training program is directed by Jeffrey M. Leiden, MD, PhD the Frederick H. Rawson Professor of Medicine and Chief of the Section of Cardiology. Direction of the program is overseen by an executive committee comprised of senior scientists at the University of Chicago. The success of the program over the last four year is evidenced by the fact that it has provided training support for 7 outstanding pre-doctoral and 21 post-doctoral fellows who have published 45 manuscripts in outstanding peer reviewed journals since 1994. Funding is requested for 9 MD and PhD post-doctoral fellows per year who are performing full time basic research. One of the important features of the training program is the fact that PhD and MD post-doctoral fellows are trained together in collaborative environments by preceptors who hold either MD or PhD degrees or both. To interest younger MD and PhD students in the cardiovascular sciences funding is also requested for three post-doctoral fellows. The training program will include individually tailored formal graduate coursework, and participation in a biweekly research seminar and journal club. Fellows will receive most of their training in the research laboratories of their preceptors. Upon completion of the training program post-doctoral fellows should be able to function as independent investigators within an academic basic science and/or medical school environment.